


Yellow hats

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kikasa drabble and ficlet collection





	1. youtuber au

**Author's Note:**

> decided to split my kikasas into one collection. the quality varies because I'm still learning how to write them and also some of these are old so please don't hit me *hides*

Ryouta is not an avid internet user, but he likes youtubers, but music vlogs are his least favorite.

He has zero patience for screeching high school girls who think they are the next Ayumi Hamasaki and gangly teenage boys trying to rap and _trying_ being the keyword here.

A friend sends him a link one day; it’s a video of an angry looking young man, singing some slow ballad while playing a guitar and suddenly Kise is enamored and he _has_  to suscribe to his channel and like _every_  video.

A few weeks later he gets a message in his inbox, and is shrill cry of joy can probably be heard by all his neighbors.

_Thanks for your support._


	2. samurai au

"Kasamatsu-san…" Kise watched helplessly as Kasamatsu undid the obi and let the cloth of his robe drop loosely around him, exposing his beat and battered torso.

He ignored Kise’s pleading gaze and made sure he prepared everything for the ceremony; served him favorite dish and made sure that the tonto was sharp enough.

He also made him prepare a bowl of warm water and set it near that wall - when everything was over he would have to probably clean the room.

"Kise," he spoke and tried to ignore the trembling of his own voice "prepare the sword."


	3. stars

Kise was biting his thumb again.

Kasamatsu sighed and swatted at his hand to make him stop, which only made Kise look at him dumbly in confusion and then pout.

Kise huffed, but obeyed deciding to pluck at the seams of his shiny, idol pants that were supposed to make all the girls in the audience shriek and lose their minds.

After a moment of silence and chewing on his lip he spoke up.

“What if they hate me.”

Kasamatsu snorted.

“Moron.” He said, which only made Kise roll his eyes.

_They’d have to be bigger idiots than you._


	4. Chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Hillary. prompt was kikasa + balloons

“Stop pulling me. I said-Taichi. STOP!”

Yukio wrung his hand free from his younger brother’s grasp and glared.

The younger boy stomped his foot and returned the look with his own. Yukio felt as if he was looking in the mirror for a moment.

“What’s up with you? Do you want to go home so soon?”

“No!”

“Don’t shout.” Yukio bit back and felt his brow twitch. They just got off a carousel and he was feeling a bit queasy. He didn’t need to add headache to the mix.

Yukio sighed and told himself to calm down.

“What’s up.” He tried to be patient. Taichi was only eight and their dad promised to take him to the new amusement park on the weekend, but work came up and Yukio being the next of make kin (his other brother could barely sit yet) was granted this wonderful privilege.

Yeah.  _Right_.

Taichi was obviously disappointed, since he wanted to go with dad and  _not_  with his older brother (it seemed that the age of ‘my older brother is the coolest’ still haven’t arrived, or Taichi just didn’t get the memo), and because he turned out to be too young for most of the rides, so they had to attend more of the kiddie stuff which just left him bored and frustrated.

Yukio could basically feel the humiliation radiating from him.

“Hey. What do you want? Tell me.” He nudged the smaller boy.

“A balloon.”

Yukio blinked.

Taichi pointed to a nearby stall.

“Don’t point.” He lowered his hand. “That’s rude.”

He looked at Taichi and then at the stall again.

“You sure? I thought you were too old for the pony carousel, but you want a balloon?” Yukio wasn’t trying to mock him, but the boy looked away, his cheeks lightly dusting.

“Nevermind then.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t say no.” Yukio shook his head and sighed. “Come on.”

They had to wait in a sizable line during which Taichi got bored and twitchy. Yukio couldn’t blame him, but he was starting to disturb other people so he grabbed him by his hoodie collar.

“Stop that.” He hissed. “Next time I’m leaving you with Shu and mom.”

“He’s a  _baby_.” Taichi said the word with such contempt and offence Yukio couldn’t help but snort.

“And you are starting to behave like one. Maybe next time I’ll put you in a carriage.”

Taichi stuck out his tongue at Yukio who pulled at his ear.

“You shouldn’t act like that to your parents.”

Both Yukio and Taichi looked up and saw a tall, blonde collage student who was minding the stall.  

“He’s not my dad!” Taichi replied scandalized and Yukio tugged at his hoodie, trying to discipline him at least a little.

“I’m his older brother.” Yukio clarified and then grunted. “What do you want.” He nudged Taichi with his knee. “And be quick.”

The boy glared at Yukio and then turned around to the stall, ready to place his order when the blonde guy gasped loudly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Yukio said alarmed.

“Senpai!”

Yukio raised an eyebrow at that.

“Excuse me?”

The guy stared at him in shock.

“It’s me!”

“Huh?”

“Kise! Your junior. From college?”

Kasamatsu blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

College wasn’t  _that_  long ago, but still there were a few years separating him from that moment in his life. He frowned trying to remember.

Kise’s wide smile turned into a pout in an instant when Kasamatsu didn’t show recognition.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me.”

“Uh, sorry.” Kasamatsu shrugged. “Where you on the team?”

“No.” Kise said disappointed and sighed. “I wanted to join, but I got injured in high school. But I attended all your, I mean the your team’s games.” He said proudly.

“Huh, thanks.” Yukio said and fell silent.

“Wait. How was I supposed to remember you then?” He asked suddenly.

To his surprise the tall guy, who oozed self confidence and a little bit of arrogance too, turned sheepish.

“I joined one of your study groups one time.” He finally said.

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow.

“My study group? What for?”

Kise looked away and Yukio thought his face changed color from normal pale to slight pink.

“Nevermind senpai.”

“Don’t call me that.” Yukio snapped, embarrassed. “I haven’t been a senpai in years.”

“Doesn’t matter! You’re still a senpai to me.”

Yukio felt a slight twitch of annoyance in his shoulders. He really wanted to shove or jab the kid with an elbow. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

“What was the study group about?”

“Advanced sports medicine. Terribly boring.”

Yukio snorted.

“Well that’s what you get for attending a senior’s study grou-“ He stopped when realization hit him.

“Kise?!”

“Me?”

“Yes you! You’re  _that_  Kise!”

Kise blinked.

“Pardon?”

“Oh.” Kasamatsu drawled while shaking slightly. “I  _remember_  you know.”

He changed a bit and they haven’t seen each other in more than a year, but he remembered him now.

“You disturbed the study group. Every. Time.”  Yukio remembered vividly the female students giggling while Kise flirted with them , or even when he was ignoring them too.

Even when he  _tried_  to pay attention, he was still a nuisance.

He also had an annoying habit of obnoxiously greeting Kasamatsu every time they saw each other. How could he even forget someone  _like_ Kise?

“Aaahhh.” Kise laughed nervously, straightened up and put some distance between himself and Yukio. “I remember. Sorry about that.”

Yukio felt a vein twitch in his neck.

“I had to retake that exam.”

“Sorry.” Kise smiled.

Yukio opened his mouth but then Kise clapped his hands.

“Right. The order. What will it be young man?” He asked Taichi who was beginning to get restless again.

“A horse.” The boy answered without a beat.

Kise blinked.

“What?”

Taichi crossed his arms over his chest.

“I want a horse. Like that one. ” He pointed to the horse shaped balloon flying over their heads as a prop.

“Riiiight.” Kise looked up. “Anyway, I recommend a dog?” He said and showed Taichi the toy. “Look he’s cute.”

“No.”

Kise grimaced.

“Just make a horse please.” Yukio said.

“I uh, I can’t.” Kise admitted in a whisper, so that the boy wouldn’t hear.

“What? How come? You are minding the stall with  _balloons.”_

Kise looked around and then leaned forward to whisper so other clients wouldn’t hear him.

“It’s my friend’s gig, I need some extra cash. But he never showed me how to make them…all of them.”

Yukio sent him a distasted look.

“I want a horse!” Taichi whined and stomped his feet.

“Listen.” Yukio rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just give him the damn balloon.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“It’s a prop! I can’t just sell it”

Yukio sighed and let his younger brother tug at his sleeve.

“Then what  _can_  you make? What have you been selling here anyway?”

“Ah! Just a moment.” Kise grabbed one of the balloons and turned on the helium bottle. He turned back when the balloon was full of gas and started putting it together, making squeaky sounds all the while. Yukio and Taichi couldn’t see what he was doing. When Kise grabbed a sharpie, he raised an eyebrow.

“Ta-dah!” He turned around and showed them a perfectly straight balloon with two knots on one end and drawn on eyes.

“What’s that?” Taichi asked.

“A snake!” Kise beamed. “Here.” He gave him the balloon. “Snakes are cool right?”

Taichi looked over the toy.

“I guess.” He shrugged and shook the toy.

Kasamatsu looked unimpressed.

“Sorry.” Kise said sheepishly. “Oh! Maybe I can make it up to you? How about we go for coffee? I end in an hour.”

“No thanks. We have to go back.” Yukio shot him down as quickly as he could.

“Whaaaat?” Taichi whined.

“You heard me.” Yukio grabbed his hand and tugged at it.

Taichi wanted to wriggle out, since it was embarrassing.

“I swear.” Yukio sighed. “Next time I am really leaving you with Shu.”

Taichi stuck out his tongue.

“Aaand we’re back to square one. Let’s go.” He said and grabbed his little brother’s wrist.

“But-“ Kise started.

“Sorry kid.” Kasamatsu said over his shoulder. “Maybe some other time.”

He rolled his eyes at Kise’s crestfallen face.

At home, the balloon meet it’s end very quickly when Taichi jumped on it and it popped with a loud boom, waking Shu up.”

“Christ.” Yukio muttered when he was cleaning the remains of the balloon, Shu wailed in their mother’s arms and Taichi sulked in the corner.

He was about to throw it out when he noticed his hands covered in black ink.

“What the hell?” He suddenly remembered how Kise grabbed a sharpie to draw the eyes on the snake, and he also remembered that it took him a bit longer than usual.

He looked over the deflated balloon and saw a string of numbers which, however smeared still could be readable.

Kasamatsu felt his ears prickle for a moment and his vein throb again.

_Damn brat._

He was about to throw it for real again when something hit him and he paused.

And despite his own nature, he put the piece of plastic with Kise’s number in his pocket.

_Maybe._  He told himself to quiet the nagging voice in his head.  _Only maybe._


	5. Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. First time they touched hands.

With a bored sigh Kise dropped his magazine on the couch and slid down, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling.

Beside him Kasamatsu was calmly watching the movie with mild interest, while he nursed a cup of tea.

Kise squinted at the screen. What were they even watching? Oh  _right_ , some long, boring, movie about some European famous person, that Kise had no interest in seeing as they were neither a) a basketball player, b) a fashion designer or c) a celebrity he read about.

But  _senpai_ was engrossed and took sips of his green tea, while humming to himself from time to time.

Well, at least it wasn’t a Pear Harbor documentary or something equally mind numbing as that.

Kasamatsu had many good qualities but picking date movies  _wasn’t_ one of them.

Well, technically it wasn’t a date, just as neither of their ‘dates’ were actual dates.

And Kise didn’t mind! As long as they had fun going out or even staying at home, he was content. He could adapt to whatever Kasamatsu wanted to do, but as much as he wanted he couldn’t adapt to  _boredom_.

And he was so excited when Yukio said he wanted to watch a movie tonight and he  _clearly_ made it an invitation.

Kise pouted to himself. He really thought it would be something either more interesting for both of them, or something which was…well less distracting for Kasamatsu to be doing other things.

But nope. Kise huffed to himself as he looked around the room for something to do. By this time, Kasamatsu would tell him to just go and find something for himself because his twitchiness was being distracting and annoying.

But Yukio didn’t say anything and so Kise stayed. They weren’t on a ‘date-not-date’ in months, he might as well see this till the end.

He looked at Kasamatsu from the corner of his eye.

But it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to let his brain rot in his skull. He might as well make it worth it.

Kasamatsu snorted suddenly to something or other happening on the screen and his hand, the one which wasn’t holding the cup, dropped on the couch between them.

Kise froze for a moment and then he got an idea.

Kasamatsu was still ignoring him, when Kise shifted a bit closer and paused, waiting if his senpai would take it as a cue for Kise wanting more space, like he sometimes did. But Kasamatsu remained unmoved.

He rested his own palm on the couch next to Kasamatsu’s and waited. When nothing happened, he moved it a bit closer and paused again.

And then repeated it again. And again.

That lasted for a good five minutes, but to Kise it was like if it took hours.

Finally, their pinkies brushed.

Kise held his breath, but Kasamatsu didn’t react.

He bit his lip and watched his face while he moved his hand forward.

Finally, Kasamatsu stirred and lifted his hand for some reason and Kise thought it was his chance so he went for it and tried to grab it hand and lace their fingers together.

And then, his senpai, his beloved, grumpy senpai –  _slapped_ his hand away.

Granted it wasn’t hard or anything like that, but the unexpectedness and the shock made Kise’s mouth fall open.

“What?” Kasamatsu asked after he took a sip of his tea.

“You  _slapped_ me?”

He grimaced.

“I swatted at your hand. You barely felt it.”

Kise pouted.

“The emotional hurt will last.”

Kasamatsu choked on his tea and then snorted.

“You are ridiculous.”

Kise hmphed, as if he didn’t heard it at least a a few times a day.

Kasamatsu studied him for a bit, suddenly ignoring the movie.

“What did you want?”

Kise looked at him with a confused blink.

“What?”

“What did you want to do, just now? You took forever.”

Kise sighed and dropped his head in resignation.

“Fine don’t tell me.”

“Hold hands.”

Yukio raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it?”

Kise pouted again feeling irritated at his socially inept boyfriend. He looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s not important anymore.”

He heard how Kasamatsu sighed and put his cup on the coffee table.

He roughly grabbed Kise’s wrist, spread his palm open and laced their fingers together.

“You are such a big baby.” He said with his typical grumpiness.

Kise wanted to get mad and stomp his feet and call him mean, but he went quiet and still instead.

Yukio glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“What?”

“That’s…” He paused looking for the right word. “Unfair.”

Kasamatsu just looked at him flatly, before shrugging.

“Idiot.” He muttered to himself and picked up his mug to finish off his tea and the movie.

All while Kise, hoped that his bangs would be enough to cover his burning face.


	6. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little Kikasa i wrote for @loose-leaf-teacanons for christmas and send it as a card (and i took too long cos she only got it yesterday lmao) anyways I’m pretty happy with it so eh

“Hmmm, I don’t know….maybe a little bit off to the left? No, not my left,  _your_  left.”

Kasamatsu turned to shot a nasty glare at Kise who was leaning against the doorway and commenting (very unhelpfully) on Yukio’s decorating skills.

“Shut up.” He grumbled and turned back to arranging the decorations on the enormous Christmas tree Kise ordered a few days prior. When he was done, he stepped back and looked at his work. He had to admit, it looked very homey and Christmas-y (Yukio’s feelings regarding the holiday were very lukewarm but his brothers loved it so they always roped him into dressing the tree).

He hoped Kise would also be more lukewarm on the whole Christmas business, but as it turned out he shared the enthusiasm of Yukio’s brothers when it came to the western holiday.

He just didn’t expect to see an over 2 meters tall pine tree in their apartment.

He was about to deny, say no and tell Kise to get rid of it. It was late and he was tired after class and just wanted to relax with some coffee and a book. But then Kise hit him with a lethal bomb.  _Double_  lethal bomb.

First were his sad, big eyes which seemed to express genuine regret and the voice in Kasamatsu’s head screamed that it was a  _trap_  but a part of him already gave in.

And then Kise dropped the other shoe which was the fact that he didn’t have a Christmas tree at home since he was a little kid due to the fact that his parents were busy, his sisters were busy and  _he_  was busy himself so no one really had any mind to care about Christmas trees.

Also, the staggering amount of clothes, shoes, accessories and photographers’ equipment were significantly limiting the free space.

So, Yukio gave in even before he could  _say_  no.

The decorations arrived the next day.

Kise was bouncy and excited to be able to decorate the tree himself, but he ohed and ahed at each bauble he pulled out of the boxes and got distracted and five hours later the tree barely had  _one_  set of lamps.

Kasamatsu sighed, rubbed his temples and pulled up his (metaphorical sleeves) and got to work.

At first Kise whined how senpai took all his fun away but that lasted maybe for twenty minutes before his voice stopped (a sign of either good  _or_  bad things to come) and Yukio returned to his task at hand.

Before he knew it, he genuinely felt enjoyment from the action.

It reminded him of home and even his annoying little brothers.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was feeling a bit homesick. It wasn’t even a full year since he moved in with Kise into their new apartment, leaving their dorms. It felt a little bit like they were leaving their families and friends too, even though that was ridiculous.

It made him realize that Kise was probably feeling homesick too but just couldn’t tell him like a normal person because this was  _Kise_  after all. Not many things were normal or regular about him.

Yukio worked for almost two hours without stopping, taking comfort and actually relaxing while being able to focus on something and let his thoughts roam freely.

He stopped only when felt the mix of cinnamon and spices hit his nose and Kise’s complaint hit his ears.

“If you don’t like it…then it’s too bad I’m almost done already and I’m not redoing it.”

Kise rolled his eyes and pulled from the doorway.

“I just said the tinsel is a bit crooked. Geez.” He said and handed Kasamatsu a mug with brown liquid.

Yukio snorted at Kise’s comment and grabbed the mug taking a hefty sip assuming it was coffee.

He assumed  _wrong_.

He forced himself to swallow the beverage and made a face.

“Did you put five kilos of sugar in this?” He eyed the mug which turned out to be filled with hot cocoa. And  _not_  coffee.

This time it was Kise who snorted.

“No. If you don’t want it don’t drink it.” He reached for the mug in Kasamatsu’s hand, but Yukio pulled it away.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Don’t waste a perfectly good drink.” He said and wrinkled his nose. “Well, good is relative.” Yukio really disliked sweet things, which was especially hard to avoid during Christmas.

“Here.” He grabbed the last piece of décor which was a bright, yellow star with led batteries and gave it to Kise. “Make yourself useful for once.” He said and sat comfortably on the couch nursing the hot cocoa he really didn’t enjoy.

Kise stuck out his tongue at him and Yukio rolled his eyes.

“Mean.” Kise whined but put his own mug on the coffee table and unpacked the star.

Despite being way taller than Yukio, he still needed the ladder to reach the top of the tree and set the star there. Yukio had a brief, horrific thought that he was glad that Kise didn’t decide to slam dunk the star on top. Yeah,  _that_  was best not to be shared with the hyperactive ball of energy.

Kise hummed and harrumphed while on top of the ladder before he even put the star on.

Kise turned to Yukio with a blinding smile, so proud of his efforts as if he won the mister of Japan competition or something and almost jumped from the ladder.

He was about to scold him and yell at him for not being careful, but Kise plopped down on the floor and put his head on Yukio’s tight before he could say something.

“Done.” He said and then yawned.

“Idiot. Go to bed. It’s late.” Yukio finally let go and berated the brat a little.

Kise huffed and pressed his cheek more firmly to the rough texture of Kasamatsu’s jeans.

“In a moment.” Every word was punctuated by a deep yawn. Yukio rolled his eyes.

“You get up at the crack of down and come back late, no wonder you are tired.” Somehow Kasamatsu’s hand found itself in Kise’s hair. It always did that when Kise wasn’t an infuriating asshole and his head was near Kasamatsu’s hand.

The combo usually meant Yukio’s fist grinding into Kise’s head painfully when he did or said something stupid, but on occasion it was like this: fingers running through it and massaging his scalp and silently marveling on the softness of his hair.

“Well.” Kise paused and yawned again. “That is because I work  _so_  hard to have Christmas off so I can spend it with  _you_.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yukio’s hand didn’t stop running through Kise’s hair. He took a sip of the over sugared cocoa and only grimaced a little.

Kise’s head became heavy on his leg and Yukio sighed.

“You have ten more minutes.” He said while pulling gently on a strand of Kise’s silky locks. “And then I’m  _kicking_  you awake.”

Kise made a sleepy noise.

Yukio sighed again.

“No, I am  _not_  carrying you to bed.”

Kise frowned and Kasamatsu snorted into his cocoa.

“Nice try.” 


End file.
